Hopeless Defiance
by facadephazzad
Summary: Hotaru is a trusted witch of the great wizard Myrddin. She has come upon the knowledge that Fate has appeared. Curiosity to know Fate's plan and her duty to Myrrdin will push her for an adventure she didn't even imagine.


Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

Update: I have edited this by putting rulers in between scenes. I did not notice that it the rulers were not included.

**Author's Notes:**

This fic was inspired by Hilaire's invitation to join her second GA fanfiction challenge. Her terms were that Imai should be: a witch, includes a love & hate potion, herbs, RukaxHotaru pairing, cauldron and some other stuffs. But I was not able to make it on time and while I was making this fic it just kind of transformed differently from Hilaire's requirements in my mind. Add that I couldn't get away with using some curses hehehe must be part of my mood while I'm writing it so I'm gonna make this a "T" rating but if the cursing gets worse I'll change it to "M"

So I'm posting this first chapter as a kind of testing if you guys would like it. If you like it then please review and give me ideas or the things you think would happen. Coz honestly they do help give writers ideas. Not like copy them but sometimes writer gets hints and a lot of inspiration from such things. Like what happened with Hilaire's invitation to me ^_^

If you don't like it burn me and I'll just delete this totally.

* * *

**The Conquering of Foresight**

**by facadephazzad  
**

**Chapter One: The Beauty of Fate**

"Ego fides meus vita in vos"*

"Ego sum vestri fidelis vernula. mos usquequaque exsisto quod forem"*

"Ego fides meus vita in vos"*

"Ego sum vestri fidelis vernula. mos usquequaque exsisto quod forem"*

"Ego fides meus vita in vos"*

"Ego sum vestri fidelis vernula. mos usquequaque exsisto quod forem"*

These words echoed repeatedly around the thick, massive palace walls of Carmarthen, home to Myrddin, the most venerated wizard. The hall was sparsely lit by a few torches surrounding it making Hotaru Imai squint her eyes as she watched the three kneeling soldiers undergo the ceremony of becoming part of Myrddin's Loyal Knights.

She did not like attending the ceremony. For the entire valor shown by the knights in many battles, she distrusts them. They mar the great name of Myrddin with their frivolous politics. Their genuine loyalty were always transmogrified to a loyalty motivated by maintaining the power they achieve being in their positions. The longer the knights were in their position the less fidelity they have to the great wizard and the allegiance to their command.

As the ceremony finished with an oath and the blessings given, magic swirled around the new knights and applause broke out. The dim room became bright and all had their eyes into slit for a couple of seconds to adjust to the light.

Congratulations and laughter went about and Hotaru made her way to Myrddin. The man was of centuries old yet no one would be able to tell. He was gruffly looking with maintained stubbles. His hair cut short with a few wisps of white hair here and there. His physique would be capable of throwing five men at once. He seems rough and ruthless if not without his twinkling blue eyes that spoke volumes of gentleness and wisdom. Myrddin noticed her presence and Hotaru bowed in respect.

Myrddin opened his arms and hugged her in greeting. "It is a pleasure to see you here Hotaru."

"I am most grateful for your invitation," she bowed again before looking at him, "Lady Nimue sends you her regards."

She saw a flicker of gentleness and warmth spread on Myrddin's face. He commented that Nimue must be very busy and Hotaru agreed, adding that the lady was occupied with learning the spells the wizard had assigned her.

A royal guard then excused himself to their conversation, the wizard's face became hardened as he focused his attention to whatever the guard was whispering to him. With a sigh, he nodded to the guard and patted Hotaru's shoulder.

"I'm afraid I could not entertain you much longer Hotaru. When are you supposed to return to Niniane? Do not tell me that after the celebration you are leaving my company?"

Imai gave him a silent look in agreement. Myrddin chuckled. "Ever the anti-social witch I know," he waved his hand as she was to bow in apology. He told her to stay for a few days for he would like to speak with her regarding a matter he wished to get her opinion. Imai knew that it was not a wish but an order and gave her acquiescence.

"Very well. You may take the Niniane's quarters here at Carmarthen. I shall send someone for you later." With that said Myrddin smiled at her, ruffled her hair in a familiar way and left her.

Hotaru gazed at the great wizard as he went out of the hall, briefly greeting and excusing himself to the people who came upon him. The wizard was a great mask of exuberance even with such news befalling him. She didn't mean to hear what the royal guard had said but his voice reached her honed sense of hearing. She knew that such news would never bring happiness... Imai shivered as the guard's grim voice rang inside her head, "Fate is at Carmarthen."

* * *

The third day of her stay at Carmarthen and she was still not summoned by Myrddin. It was not her business to meddle with people's business but she was curious. She spent her time at the expansive palace library to satisfy her curiosity.

According to legends, Fate only comes to those who have great foresight, to prophets. Few were chosen to see Fate and these few were given responsibilities to be part of putting down great changes.

Stories relay that that was the reason why Socrates drank the hemlock. Fate had paid him a visit and told him that his student, Plato, was planning to get him out of prison. He was told to choose, die and become immortal in thought or live and his philosophy will be weigh as dust.

There were other stories that included Fate seeing Gaius Julius Caesar when he was about to meet Cleopatra, Beowulf before he went to the Grendel-infested land, and the ruthless ruler of Wallachia, Vlad the Impaler, on his assassination and other legendary figures.

Hotaru pushed the heavy wooden doors of the library. Its creaking sounds flowing out of the chilly, stony hallways of the caste and out to the open air. All accounts she found were based on hearsay. But in the magical world, a hearsay was taken in reverence until proven false.

As her feet tapped on the floor, disturbing the silent night with each step, Hotaru knew that it was not her business if Fate actually visited Myrddin. But she could not take away the gnawing thought of why Fate made her presence known through a royal guard. If all the accounts she read were true, Fate only showed herself to powerful people who would be of significant contribution to the future.

She furrowed her brows in contemplation as she headed to the patio garden. She was curious why Fate would appear at such a time of peace. Hotaru sat on a stone bench and looked at the full moon that was staring at her. Stupid as it may seem, Imai had the urge to ask the moon if it knew the answer to her questions.

Deep with her thought she suddenly heard a slight footfall, a breaking of a twig and then nothing. Hotaru heigtened her senses without changing her facial expression nor moving a muscle. Then a group of clouds slowly crept its way on the moon, blocking its brightness and creating greater darkness for the night.

One second.. two seconds... three seconds... four seconds... five seconds... she breathed in and swiftly stood up, in an instant she grabbed the arm of the person who was behind her and threw him in front. She saw only wisp of raven hair like hers. The person crashed on the other bench in front but before she could kick her assailant she felt another presence behind her and took a full swing of her right leg and kicked the other attacker. He staggered sideways but was still standing, she noticed that her second assailant was blond.

She was about to give him a punch when the one thrown away lunged at her from behind. Adrenaline kicking in, Hotaru's eyes turned into slits as she planted her feet on the soil, bended her knee, grabbed his back and threw her to the other person. But her second assailant was able to catch his companion, just bending his body a little to alleviate the impact. Imai heard them curse. Her eyes caught a movement from her attackers and in an instant she drew out her weapon.

As she was about to attack them she felt the the cold tips of two wands pointing below her chin.

"Do not move an inch." Warned the one on her right.

"Move and I'm going to make this bloody." Said the other one.

By this time, the clouds started clearing up and the moon's brightness slowly crept back. The light creeping its way to show the stone benches, then to Hotaru's figure and to the two men who had just assaulted her. Her eyes turned more fiery as she recognized the two persons pointing their wands at her.

"Myrddin's newly inducted Royal Knights attacking a harmless witch? This is rich." Imai said in an angry and mocking tone.

"You? Fucking harmless?" The raven-haired soldier scoffed, in which she smirked back. He jerked his wand a little further on her chin. "Feisty creature aren't you?"

She sighed dramatically. "Hyuuga, it is my great pleasure to hear of your very good opinion of me but as it is you and Nogi pointing your weapons at me does make me harmless."

Directing her attention to the blond guy, "Ruka Nogi... I thought that your clan is an honorable one. It was honorable indeed."

Ruka Nogi's blue eyes turned a little shade darker, her words not losing its meaning on him. He moved his face closer to Imai, his wand not wavering from its place. "I assure you, it is an honorable clan and it will always be. Don't go bashing my clan for at this time you are the one at our wand's point not the other way around."

"She's talking about your skills you idiots," A rich, baritone voice filled the air. Without moving from their position, the three of them turned their eyes to the person who spoke. Imai recognized him as the third knight that was inducted. He had a bored look on him that was scary and lethargic at the same time.

"Whatever do you mean, you dolt?" Hyuuga asked, in which Ruka nodded. Both of them then looked at Imai who smirked even though her face was tilted upwards due to their wands pointing on her chin and throat.

"May I have the honors Imai?"

Imai raised her eyebrows. "Do whatever you want Persona." She told him, smiling in a condescending way that irked Ruka and Natsume.

Rei Sergio, aka Persona, chuckled, "Still with the attitude," he stepped nearer to them, a hint of amusement lingering on his face as he looked at Ruka & Natsume before saying in an ominous voice, "Look down. It's red alert for your family jewels."

The two knights furrowed their brows as they processed what Sergio said. Then slowly, both of them bowed their heads and looked down. There, each pointing at their groins were Hotaru Imai's wands. The tips were aglow, meaning that Hotaru had done the incantation of a spell and just held back its release. If she would opt to release it, it would hit them instantly. It wouldn't give them time to cast a spell against her. Their heads then whipped up to Imai as they understood that the witch had done silent spell casting.

"Now," Hotaru said slowly, "should we stop or should we continue?" Ruka and Natsume cursed, their eyes bore embarrassment.

Persona sighed and proceeded to put his arm in between the stand-off making all their wands point downward. He then brushed farther his colleagues and faced Imai whose wands were still alight. Sergio then told her that she was being summoned by Myrddin and he had sent them to get her.

"Well, why didn't just say so the first time?"

Natsume quipped, "Well who fucking first attacked people out of nowhere?"

"You didn't even give us time to announce our presence. We were supposed to tell her that Merlin is looking for her" Ruka added.

"It's Myrddin." Hotaru said with steely voice. "You should not call him Merlin but Myrddin."

Ruka cocked his head sideways, "What? Are you from the ancient times to call Merlin by his magical name?"

Before anyone could point their wands again Persona raised his hand. "I suggest we stop the bickering. Merlin, aka Myrddin," he received a glare from Imai, "has been waiting and he wanted Imai for something important, unless you want to keep him waiting longer."

The three tucked their wands their cloaks and then he held his hand to Imai but she just looked at it coldly and started walking towards the stoned pathway that would lead them inside the castle. Ruka and Natsume followed from behind.

"I must say Imai," Persona started as he walked beside Hotaru, "that I was at least entertained by your display of fighting skills awhile ago." He looked at her as she continued walking. "I didn't know you could handle two wands at the same time."

"Well now you know."

"Still very feisty. You didn't change at all."

"I didn't know that we're very close."

Persona feigned a pained expression. "You forgot that one hot, passionate night we spent before when I picked you up at the tavern?"

Imai sharply looked at him with a side glance as she heard Ruka and Natsume coughed and gasped behind them. "Do you want your own family jewels to be in dire danger?"

Sergio laughed slightly as he saw the door to Myrddin's private hall. "Well then, how about I call you Hotaru from this moment so we could start getting close?" By that time they were already in front of their destination. Persona faced Imai, before the grand, oak door. Her violet eyes met his dark violet ones. "Persona, you should really learn to just fuck your life and not mess with mine," and with that she brushed him aside, opened the door that caused the hallways to be flooded with light that caused him to cover his eyes with his hands.

Fuck his life? Persona mused as he was adjusting his eyesight to the bright light. He grinned inwardly. Well Hotaru Imai would know that in the long run she'd rather he toy with her life than let him mind his own business for destiny would be on their heels.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I used an online latin translator with this.

*Ego fides meus vita in vos = I trust my life in you

*Ego sum vestri fidelis vernula. mos usquequaque exsisto quod forem =

I am your loyal servant. Will always be and forever.

Anyway you guys know the drill. Read and review and tell me whether this is a good idea or just a really bad one =P Thanks everyone.


End file.
